24 Under Sea
by soupus
Summary: Imagine spending 24 hours under water in a plane after a terrible crash landing. Each chapter is the description of given hour. Jason/OC, Shane/Mitchie. Plus more pairings! Full Summary Inside.
1. The Plunge

**A luxury plane transferring Camp Rockers to a Hawaiian vacation crashes into the sea. The plane slowly sinks down to the ocean floor and although the windows haven't burst and the plane seems to be doing all right the passengers know that planes were not meant to stay intact underwater. This story will take you into detail for every hour that passes.

* * *

**

"I swear this has to be the sickest plane I have ever been on," Justin said to Cayce as the luxury plane soared above the ocean.

"You need to get out more," Cayce said to her blue eyed boyfriend.

"And you need to learn to get along better," Catrina said, popping up between the two.

"Yeah I think we can do without your two cents right now," Justin said.

Catrina rolled her eyes at him and kissed her cousins forehead before smacking the back of his head.

"Love you," he called after her.

Catrina smiled back at him then sat down next to her boyfriend, Jason.

"Were they arguing again?" he asked.

"Sort of."

"Shane put me down!" Mitchie yelled as Shane carried her down the wide aisle.

"Gosh I'm sure the stewardesses on this flight hate us," Catrina said.

"Twenty-nine campers on a huge plane like this without parental supervision? If they don't hate us then hate the camp."

Catrina nodded in agreement then leaned on Jason.

"I love you Jaybear."

"Love you too Lucky Charms."

It was the first time Camp Rock was having an off location event. It was going to be the biggest jam ever, a Hawaiian camp fire jam. The campers had been sent in a luxury plane to their destination. It was a mind-blowing craft, two floors high, reclining seats that formed beds, lounge areas; it was like a flying hotel.

On the plane were twenty-nine of the campers including Connect 3 and iScream. Jason, Shane and Nate were conveniently dating the three girls of iScream. Shane was with Mitchie, Jason was with Catrina and Nate was with Giovanna. Also on the plane were Catrina's adopted sisters Hannah and Courthney, her cousin Justin and his girlfriend Cayce. There was Tommy and Justice who were a cute little young couple and Alexis and Marina, two quirky girls that had fallen for each other the previous summer. A handful of other couples were also on board as well as Lissa, Cayce's best friend, and Madison, a childhood friend of Catrina's.

"Hey Hannah I'm gonna need you to stop running around so much ok?" Catrina said to her little sister.

"But Tommy keeps chasing me."

"Tommy quit it or I'll strap you into a seat," Catrina warned.

"Oh come on that's bunk."

"Don't make me do it and it won't be k?"

Tommy nodded and sat down next to Justice who was reading.

Giggling could be heard more towards the back of the plane and without looking Catrina and Jason knew it was Giovanna. She was a giddy girl and when she was with Nate she was extremely bubbly. The two never argued and were always linked to each other.

"Hey!" Cameron said, sitting down in front of Catrina and Jason. "I was thinking we should totally surf when we get to Hawaii."

"We have the camp fire to go."

"I know, we'll surf while we're at the camp fire."

"Ok Cam I think you have officially gone insane. Shark week just ended and I know better than going into the ocean at night, especially in Hawaii."

Cameron's girlfriend, Victoria, plopped down next to Cameron.

"You're not going to go right?" Victoria asked Catrina.

"No I'm not."

"Oh look at that nobody wants to go with you which means you are not going," Victoria said.

"I can go by myself."

"Take your pick Cam, me or surfing?"

"Oo, an ultimatum," Jason said. "Very nice Victoria."

"Fine, I won't go surfing during the camp fire but I will the next day."

"I don't have a problem with you surfing during the day; it's at night that worries me."

"Awe, you care about me don't you?" Cameron asked.

"No, I tell you I love you and kiss you because I hate you," she said sarcastically.

Cameron smiled and kissed Victoria. He grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the plane, both of them disappearing into the bathroom.

"Looks like we are going to have some new members added to the Mile High Club," Jason said.

"Yep."

"Remember when we joined?" Jason whispered into Catrina's ear.

"Uh huh."

"Maybe we can do that again later."

"Maybe," she said with a sly smile.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into him so her head was lying on his chest.

* * *

"Three out of five!" Trevor demanded.

"You're on," Devin said, quickly putting his arm back on the table.

"Guys you're not twelve anymore, you don't have to arm wrestle to determine who loves their girlfriend more," Nini said.

"Yeah. It started off as cute but now it's just retarded," Sam said.

"Don't worry babe, I'm gonna win this one," Trevor said to Nini.

"I don't want to watch this anymore. Want to get something to drink with me?" Nini asked Sam.

"Sure. You macho men call us when you decide to pay attention to us."

The two girls turned from the boyfriends and walked to the upstairs bar, picking up Ashlee on their way.

"How long have Devin and Trevor been going at it?" Ashlee asked.

"Since the seatbelt sign was turned off. Where's Jake?"

"Last time I saw him he was talking to Emily."

"Eesh! And you're ok with that?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell him not to talk to her."

"But she's his ex-girlfriend."

"If I tell him something he's going to tell me I'm being ridiculous and the last thing I want is to get into an argument with him."

"I'd take an argument over him cheating any day," Nini said.

"He's not cheating on me. Besides, Emily is with Gavin and they look like they really like each other."

"Gavin is a doormat. Emily can do somebody right in front of him and he'd shrug it off. Seriously Ashlee, go check up on Jake," Sam insisted.

"Fine." Ashlee put her drink down and walked downstairs. As she walked down the wide aisle she saw Jason and Catrina, the power couple of the trip, snuggling. She loved the two to death but she couldn't help but feel jealous every time she saw them. They had an amazing relationship. They seemed to understand each other so well and everyone knew it was genuine love between them.

Ashlee and Jake had gotten together a few months before the summer. Ashlee had always liked Jake but he was off limits for a while because he was with Emily, a tall light-eyed brunette. When Emily and Jake broke up Jake was quick to take notice in Ashlee. Her friends kept telling her she was a rebound girl but she couldn't pass up the chance to be with him so she started dating him and eventually a real relationship formed. It was all fun and happiness for the first two months but eventually the two started having their arguments and Jake started getting distant. Whenever Ashlee would bring up the subject of him shying away from her he'd blow up at her and tell her she was exaggerating and paranoid. Ashlee didn't want their relationship to end so she stopped mentioning it and let Jake drift farther and farther away from her. She kept telling herself everything was ok but she knew it wasn't and it was only a matter of time before Jake and Ashlee would be no more.

She saw Veronikah, the youngest of the campers at 12, sitting by a window and walked over to her.

"Hey Veronikah."

"Hi Ashlee."

"Have you seen Jake?"

"I saw him with Emily a few minutes ago."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No sorry."

"It's ok."

Ashlee gave the little girl a quick smile before continuing her search for her boyfriend.

* * *

"I'm so tired," Mitchie whined sitting down next to Catrina.

"Me too," Catrina said with a yawn.

"Make the bed," Shane suggested.

"That's right. Man I love this plane," Mitchie said as she pushed two recliners back and formed a full sized bed. She and Catrina laid back and started talking, Shane and Jason kicking back with their guitars and softly playing chords.

"Gosh this is the longest flight ever and I hate flying over water," Catrina said to Mitchie.

"Suck it up," Shane said.

"Hate you."

"Love you too."

Catrina rolled her eyes as somebody threw themselves between her and Mitchie.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Marina asked.

"I bet Catrina is going on and on about how she hates flying over water," Alexis said.

"I regret knowing you since you were an infant," Catrina said.

One thing about this batch of campers was that a lot of them had a close relationship with Catrina. She had grown up with a lot of them and had brought them into Camp Rock. Alexis was sixteen, three years younger than Catrina, but she and Catrina had known each other since Alexis was in diapers and Catrina was in pull-ups.

"You so don't regret it. You love me."

Alexis laid on top of Catrina.

"Ok, you're not six anymore."

"I know," Alexis said with a smirk.

"You're…"

The plane started jolting and the girls bounced off the bed.

"What's going on?" Marina asked, fear filling her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Ladies and gentleman please fasten your seatbelts," the pilot said over the loudspeaker.

"Oh my god!" Catrina yelled when the shaking turned violent.

She quickly sat up and put her seat belt on.

"Everyone sit down and buckle up!" she yelled. "Jason what's happening?"

"It's just some turbulence; we are going to be ok."

"Jason I've been in turbulence before and this… this isn't it."

Catrina shut her eyes and squeezed onto the arm rests so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Lights flickered.

Oxygen masks fell from above.

People screamed.

Then came the nose dive.


	2. First hour: 3 PM: First Aid

**Please check out my other stories. You guys used to always read all my stories, why is it so different now? L I mean the only thing that's different is that they are Camp Rock but it's still the same people… Anyways here is chapter 2.**

**WARNING: not all characters will survive. I picked those that passed randomly so don't get mad if you die.**

* * *

**First hour: 3 PM: First Aid**

"748 to Hawaii come in. I repeat 748 come in…" the radio slowly faded and then went out completely.

The plane had slowly begun to sink down to the bottom of the ocean as its passengers lay unconscious and hurt.

* * *

Catrina opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. She had been tossed to the front of the plane and was wedged between a heavy suitcase and a seat.

As she slowly started realizing what had happened and the situation she was in others stirred.

"Help!" she yelled. "Somebody help me please!"

"_Catrina_?"

"Jason? Jason is that you?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"_Yeah it's me._"

"Jason I'm stuck."

"_I'm coming_."

She heard people moaning and crying and soon Jason was in front of her. For some reason her tears increased when she saw him.

"Oh baby don't cry."

"Just get me out of here! I have to find my sisters."

Jason nodded and tried to pull the suitcase off of her but it wouldn't budge. Shane appeared next to Jason.

"I'll help you."

"One…two…three."

Catrina screamed as pressure was put on her body but the suitcase was soon off of her. Once she was able to move she jumped up.

"Hannah? Courthney?"

She got no answer.

"Hannah! Courthney! Jason they're not answering. Why aren't they answering!?"

"_Catrina_!" a young voice called.

"Hannah where are you?"

"_I'm under a seat_."

"You can come out now."

Hannah crawled out from under one of the seats and Catrina hugged her.

"Good job on taking cover," Catrina said.

Her eyes veered toward a window and she had to do a double take when she noticed what was happening.

"Guys…"

"What is it?" Jason asked.

She walked to the window.

"We're underwater."

Hannah wrapped her arms around Catrina and she held her tightly.

"If the windows get too much pressure they'll burst," Shane said.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to hope that doesn't happen. I mean they have to have us on some sort of radar. They should find us."

"So what can I do to help?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah help me find Courthney while Jason and Catrina make sure everyone else is ok," Shane said.

Hannah nodded and walked off with Shane.

People were slowly coming too and once they saw the disaster of the plane they freaked.

"Where the fuck are the stewardesses?" Catrina asked angrily. "This is a plane with a bunch of kids they should be around."

They walked up to the second floor of the plane and saw the three stewardesses. One of them was badly injured and the other two were taking care of her wounds.

"What happened to her?" Catrina asked.

"The food cart rammed her into the wall."

Catrina kneeled down next to the lady and her leg was covered in gashes, pieces of glass sticking out of a few cuts.

"Ok bring me gloves, alcohol, tongs, all the liquor you have, a warm towel and gather every single first aid kit you have on the plane."

One of the stewardesses ran downstairs.

"What's her name?" Catrina asked.

"Trish."

"Catrina what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm taking the glass out before it gets infected."

"Catrina you have no idea what you are doing."

"Yes I do. I was in nursing school before starting iScream Jason and in a year you pick up a few things." Catrina had spent a year in college before deciding to drop it and start a music career. "Now get your ass downstairs and bring up anyone that is hurt. And tell me if they found Courthney. Also check on the pilots."

Jason was proud of his girlfriend. Seeing her take control and help made her so much… hotter. He listened to what she said and ran downstairs where things were not as calm as they were upstairs.

Devin, Trevor, Nini, Sam and Ashlee were huddled together, the boys trying to comfort the girls.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked.

"Nini hit her head," Sam said.

"Ok, Trevor take her upstairs so Catrina can take a look at her."

Trevor nodded and walked his girlfriend upstairs.

Jason continued down the aisle and saw Victoria hovering over Cameron.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Victoria said in hysterics. "I think he hit his head and now he won't wake up."

Jason picked Cameron up.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Upstairs, there is more space and Catrina is tending to everyone that's injured."

"But I want to stay with him."

"Victoria you are one of the older people here. I need you're help right now, we all do. Get the young kids together and keep an eye on them. Can you do that?"

Victoria nodded.

"Ok thanks. I promise Cam will be fine upstairs."

Again Victoria nodded and moved passed Jason to where Tommy and Justice were.

Jason carried Cameron upstairs and Catrina was still working on Trish. The other two stewardesses, Anne and Dianna, had gone downstairs to help the kids.

Catrina was removing the last piece of glass from Trish's leg when she noticed Jason bringing Cameron up.

"What happened to him?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the banged up leg.

"We don't know. He won't wake up."

"Well he probably got knocked unconscious," she said as she started dabbing the cuts with alcohol, Trish wincing. "I know it hurts but it'll keep the cut clean."

Jason noticed empty bottles of vodka next to Catrina.

"Catrina are you doing this drunk?"

"No stupid, she's the one that drank it. There is no way a completely conscious person can take this pain. Put Cam down on the couch over there and go back downstairs. Find Courthney!"

Jason quickly put Cameron down and ran downstairs. He was relieved to see Shane walking hand in hand with Courthney and Hannah.

"Found her."

"Good, take them both to Victoria. Where's Mitchie?"

"She's with Nate and Giovanna."

"And how are they?"

"They're fine."

"Ok then tell them to get up and help up with everyone else. Every injured person goes upstairs." Jason turned. "Oh, tell Mitchie to help the stewardesses with food and water."

Shane nodded and walked off while Jason went to the cockpit.

The site was not pretty.

Both pilots were clearly dead, one of them had been electrocuted and another had smashed his head into the control board.

Jason quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Anything in there?" someone asked from behind.

It was Tommy.

"No buddy, there's nothing in there."

"Are they dead?"

"Yeah, they're dead."

Tommy sighed.

He was a cute kid, smart for his age.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"How about you help Victoria keep the younger girls under control?"

"Come on Jason, I think Victoria has that covered. I can do anything you can do."

Jason suppressed a chuckle. He was about a foot taller than Tommy and seven years his senior.

"Ok Tommy how about you start handing out water bottles to everyone?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks."

Jason patted him on the back and noticed Cayce and Justin. Justin had a towel wrapped around his arm.

"You get hurt?"

"Yeah it's nothing big though."

"Go upstairs and let Catrina check it out."

"She's playing doctor isn't she?"

"She's all we have right now."

Justin kissed Cayce before walking upstairs.

"Cayce can you look for Emily and Jake? I haven't seen them anywhere."

"Ok."

"Tell me when you find them."

Jason turned and ran into Alexis.

"Whoa! Why are you crying so much?"

"I don't know, maybe because we are sinking to the bottom of the ocean and I can't find my girlfriend!"

"You can't find Marina?"

"No!"

"Ok well tell somebody to help you look for her. She's not the only person missing. We can't find Jake or Emily either."

"Madison can you help me find Marina?"

"Yeah sure."

The two girls started their search.

"If we are underwater then why haven't the windows caved in?" Hannah asked Victoria.

"This plane is really strong."

"You really think we are going to stay safe in here?" Savahna asked.

"We have to hope for the best."

"Where's Catrina?" Courthney asked.

"She's upstairs helping the people that got hurt."

"Can I go with her?"

"Not right now."

"Sitting here is boring," Justice said.

"Why don't you guys go and open up the seats to beds and get all the blankets and pillows? I'm sure that Catrina would be thankful."

The kids stood and started making the beds.

* * *

"Ashlee shouldn't you be looking for Jake?" Sam asked, Gavin and Devin at her side.

"I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him. Wherever he is he doesn't want to be found," Ashlee said, sadness in her eyes. Her boyfriend was cheating on her and she could do nothing about it.

Gavin slid to her side and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Ashlee," he said.

"You don't have to be. I'm the idiot."

"Well if you are an idiot then I am too. I mean I am dating Emily."

Ashlee smiled.

"Guess we're idiots together then."

"Guess so." He smiled at her and at that moment Ashlee felt much better.

* * *

"All right you're good Nini," Catrina said as she put a piece of tape on her forehead.

"Thanks Catrina."

"You might have a small concussion so you might be a little out of it. Trevor if she falls asleep wake her up about every hour just to make sure she's ok. Go ahead and make one of the beds so you can stay up here."

Trevor noddend and amoved down to one of the larger seats.

Catrina kneeled down next to Cameron who was still out like a light bulb. She had determined that Cameron had simply been knocked unconscious by some large object.

She lightly brushed his forehead with her hand and kissed it. There really wasn't anything she could do but monitor him and wait for him to come back around.

"Hey Catry," Justin said as he walked up the stairs.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"As weird as it may sound I got cut by my seatbelt."

"You would. Come here."

He sat down in in front of her and she soaked gauze in alcohol.

"What's that for?"

"For your cut."

"But it's going to sting."

"Want a towel to bite on?"

"How about some vodka," he said, eyeing the glasses next to Catrina.

"Fine."

She handed him one of the mini bottles and he chugged it. After a few minutes his body was relaxed enough to take the pain. She dabbed the cut with the gauze and then wrapped his arm up. She gave him a couple of aspirins and sent him back down to Cayce.

She sat back and took her gloves off now noticing the severity of the situation she was in. A few tears slid down her cheeks as Jason, Alexis and Shane climbed up. This time Marina was in Jason's arms.

"She's not breathing," Jason said quickly.

"How long has she not been breathing?" she asked.

"Um…"

Catrina waved off the question and started giving Marina CPR.

"Come on, come on!" Alexis yelled.

After a few minutes Catrina sat back.

"She's not coming back," she said quietly.

Alexis went ballistic.

"No!" she yelled. "She can't be gone!"

Mitchie came up when she heard the screaming and saw Marina and everyone around her. Her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Mitchie can you…" Shane said, motioning for Mitchie to take Alexis downstairs.

Mitchie nodded and pried Alexis off of Marina and took her downstairs.

"Jason you should probably move the body cause…" Catrina couldn't finish. She crouched down and leaned her back against the wall next to the couch Marina was on. She put her face in her hands and started crying.

"Shane ask the stewardesses where we can put the body," Jason said before sitting down next to Catrina.

"Jason I don't think I can handle this."

"Yes you can and you are doing an amazing job."

"Marina is dead Jason and we are stuck in a plane underwater!"

"They're going to find us."

"What if they don't come in time? What if the windows give in and this place gets flooded? I don't want anyone else to get hurt…" She suddenly rememberd Courthney. "Courthney! Did you find her?"

"Yes, all the younger kids are with Victoria. The only ones we can't find are Jake and Emily but Cayce is looking for them."

"Were the pilots alive?"

"No, they weren't."

"Oh god."

Jason wrapped his arms tightly around Catrina.

"We are going to be ok. I promise."

He kissed her as Shane walked up.

"Let's put her on that back couch and throw a blanket over her."

Catrina stood up.

"I can't watch this. Cover her up good. I'm going to go downstairs and check on everyone."

Jason nodded and she walked down.

"Hey guys, are you ok?" Catrina asked Nate and Giovanna.

"Yeah, we're good."

"All right."

She walked over to the younger crowd.

"How's everyone holding up here?"

Courthney came to her side and hugged her.

"I'm scared Catry."

"Don't worry. They have us on radar so I'm sure they will be here to rescue us soon. Are all of you guys ok?" the kids nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back a little later."

Catrina moved from group to group and everyone seemed to be fine. Sam, Devin, Gavin and Ashlee were together and Alexis had fallen asleep on Mitchie's lap.

When she walked back upstairs Marina had already been covered and Jason and Shane were talking.

"What time is it?" Catrina asked.

"About four."

She leaned on Jason.

"How long do you think before the airports notice what happened?" Shane asked.

"Could be a while. We just need to stay together and don't let anyone wander off."

"You think the windows will give in?"

"I think they'll hold up long enough."

"How's Alexis?"

"She fell asleep on Mitchie's lap. All that crying probably made her tired."

"Jake and Emily are still M.I.A."

"You think they are hurt?" Jason asked.

"I hope not. Where could they have gone?"

"Somewhere to hook up that's for sure."

Cayce appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Guys, guys you have to come here!"

It was then they noticed she was crying.

"What happened?"

"It's Jake and Emily. They're dead."


End file.
